Oblężenie Verdaru
Prolog Verdar był małą wyspą, położoną blisko Metru-Nui. Pewnego dnia w sąsiedztwie wyspy zamieszkały dziwne istoty zwane Craganami. Ich żądza krwi była jednak zbyt potężna. Rozdział 1 -Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy-powiedział Toa kamienia Urnav. -Nie trac nadziei-pocieszył przyjaciela Toa ziemi Onirax. -Oni już zaatakowali. Matoranie mieszkający nad brzegiem morza nie mają szans. -Słyszałem, że Matoranie zmierzają tutaj, do fortecy. I w tej chwili pojawił się tłum Matoran. Toa grawitacji, przywódca drużyny, o imieniu Farvalix, otworzył barmę twierdzy. Matoranie weszli do środka. -Mirgin, idź do portu i poproś Metra-Nui o wsparcie-rozkazał Toa powietrza Mirginowi Farvalix. Mirgin, za pomocą Kanohi Kakama, pobiegł w stronę brzegu. Jednak całą wyspę otoczyły już Cragany. Nie było jak dojśc do portu. A na dodatek potwory złapały Toa powietrza. Został zabity Tymczasem pozostała trójka Toa wybrała Matoran, którzy miotaczami mieli z murów strzelac we wrogów. -No dobrze-mówił Onirax.-A teraz potrzebujemy trzech Matoran do pomocy przy rozstawianiu pułapek. Trójka Matoran zgłosiła się. Według Urnava, za około trzy godziny Cragany dotrą do twierdzy. Każdy z trzech Toa poszedł z jakimś Matoraninem zakładac pułapki. Onirax rozmawiał z jakimś Le-Matoraninem. Matoranin wsadził miecze do liści drzew, powiązał ję pnączami, a jedno z pnącz położył na ziemi obok drzewa. -I to działa?-zapytał Toa. -Pewnie, że działa!-odpowiedział Matoranin.-Mogę zademonstrowac. Toa i Matoranin oddalili się o kilka metrów. Matoranin rzucił kamieniem w lężące na ziemi pnącze. Pnącze napięło się i z pobliskiego drzewa wyskoczyło kilka mieczy. -Świetnie!-zawołał Onirax.-Zbuduj takich więcej. Urnavowi przypadł Ta-Matoranin. Matoranin wziął kij, przełamał go na dwie części, przyczepił do jednego końca ostrza, potem jakimś mechanizmem z powrotem przyczepił do siebie dwie części kija, ten dziwny mechanizm postawił na rozpadlinie, a na koniec przykrył urządzenie liścmi. Potem Matoranin rzucił kamyk na powstay "most". Most zgiął się i wielkie ostrza poleciały w kierunku północy. -Genialne-mruknął Urnav.-Zbuduj więcej. Ostatni Matoranin-Ko-Matoranin- poszedł do lasu i długo nie wracał. Gdy wrócił, poprosił Farvalixa o wykopanie dołu. Po wykopaniu Matoranin zagonił do dołu stado Kikanalo, a potem przykrył dół liścmi. -Gdy Cragany nas zaatakują-wyjaśnił Matoranin.-otworzę dół pilotem, a wtedy Rahi polecą na wrogów. -Świetnie-uśmiechnął się Fravalix. Budowa dołu była tak czasochłonna, że inni Matoranie zdążyli już kilka razy zbudowac swoje pułapki. -Może lepiej chodźmy do twierdzy-zaproponował Toa grawitacji. Gdy tylko to powiedział, nad głową Oniraxa świsnęła włócznia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że muszą dostac się do twierdzy. Biegli, ile sił w nogach. Zza wzgórza pojawiła sie armia Craganów. Toa i Matoranie na szczęście w porę dotarli do fortecy. Rozdział 2 Zza wzgóza wciąż pojawiał się nowe i nowe Cragany. Musiał jednak przekroczyc rozpadlinę. Wpadł na pułapki. Ale potem poszli mostem, którego używali mieszkańcy Verdaru. On się nie załamał. -Mirgin, czemu nie przybywasz?-zapytał sam siebie Urnav, ale zmuszony był uśmiechnąc się, widząc Cragany wpadające w pułapkę. -Ile ich jest?-zapytał Farvalixa Onirax. -Piętnaście...tysięcy...-mruknął przerażony Farvalix. -Co?-dopytywał się Urnav, jednocześnie strzelając do wrogów.-Trzech Toa i tysiąc Matoran kontra piętnaście tysięcy Craganów? -Miejmy nadzieję, że Mirgin powróci-powiedział Onirax. Potem usłyszeli huk. Gdy spojrzeli w stronę bramy, ujrzeli, jak potwory rzucają w bramę wszystkim, czym się da - drzewami, kamieniami, swoimi towarzyszami... Wkrótce odkryli, że to nic nie da. Jeden z nich, widząc, jak Farvalix nachyla się za mur, splunął na niego jakimś kwasem. Ten upadł. -Farvalix!-zawołał Urnav i pobiegł w stronę przyjaciela. Przywódca Drużyny wstał i skoczył na Urnava, powalając go. -Otwórzcie bramę!-zawołał Toa Grawitacji, lecz widząc, że nikt go nie słucha, podbiegł bliżej. -Otwórzcie bramę!-powtórzył. Jakiś Matoranin to usłyszał. Stał przy mechaniźmie otwierajacym bramę, niezdecydowany. Farvalix, zdenerwowany pobiegł w stronę muru, lecz Onirax, widząc te scenę, wrzasnął z całej siły: -Nie pozwólcie mu na to! Jest opętany! Matoranie zwartym szykiem zagrodzili drogę do mechanizmu otwierającego bramę. Farvalix miał się przez nich przebic, gdy skoczyli na niego Urnav i Onirax. -To my, twoi przyjaciele!-powiedzieli naraz Toa. Efekt działania kwasu opuścił Dowódcę Drużyny, gdy Onirax starł z jego twarzy kwas. -A wy na co czekacie? Na mury!-to był pierwsze słowa Farvalixa po wyjściu z amoku. Rozdział 3 Wielkie, potężne kamienie leciały w stronę murów. Żadne głazy nie były w stanie uszkodzic ogromnej twierdzy. Okrągła, przylegająca do gór, z wieloma wieżami i skrytkami oraz murami o grubości czterech metrów stanowiła twierdzę nie do zdobycia. Jednak czas i kilka oblężeń odegrały swoją rolę. Dawniej nic nie mogło zdobyc twierdzy, dziś tylko niesamowita siła mogła przebic się przez mur. I właśnie Farvalixa trapiła myśl, że Cragany to właśnie owa niesamowita siła. Cragany nie miały taranów, wież oblężniczych, katapult ani drabin. Urnav podbiegł do dowódcy swojej drużyny. -Obawiam się-powiedział Toa Kamienia.-Że Mirgin nie dotarł do portu. Obawiam się, że kiedy był na brzegu, były tam też Cragany. -W nadziei nasza siła-podsumował Fravalix.-Wydaje mi się, że wkrótce przedrą się przez mur. A teraz wracaj na swoją pozycję! Ledwie to powiedział, zobaczył, że kilka Craganów wspina się ostrymi pazurami po murach. Farvalix wciagnął jednego za mur i wyrzucił go. Zobaczył na jego ciele dziwne ślady. Potem zestrzelił resztę Cragnów. -Tylko jedna broń mogła zrobic coś takiego-powiedział zmartwiony Toa Grawitacji.-Wgniecenia od mocy powietrza, a na nodze odbita jest puszcza, taka sama, jak na mieczu Mirgina. -Ktoś z nas musi wyruszyc do Metru Nui po wsparcie-zaproponował Onirax. -Nie ma szans przedarcia się przez piętnaście tysięcy Craganów-dodał Urnav. -Wiedziałem, że mamy małe szanse na wygranie oblężenia-poinformował Farvalix.-I że naszą ostatnią nadzieją są posiłki z Metru-Nui. Przez chwilę milczał, strzelając do wspinających się po murach napastników. -Wszyscy do jaskiń-wrzasnął Toa Grawitacji.-Tylko tam będziemy bezpieczni! Toa rozbiegli się, by poinformowac o tym Matoran, lecz coraz więcej Craganów wychodziło na mury na swoich pazurach. Mieszkańcy Verdaru nie zawsze nadążali za wrogami i oni wychodzili na mury. Ale wtedy Toa radzili z nimi sobie. Tyle, że teraz na murach było ich zbyt wielu naraz. Zagrodziły Toa drogę do innych Matoran. Gdy drużyna pojedynkowała się, reszta Craganów rozbiegła się po fortecy. Urnav zeskoczył z muru i zagrodził Craganom drogę do mechanizmu otwierającego bramę. -Nie przejdziecie-powiedział. Matoranie rozbiegli się, uciekając przed Craganami. Wyglądało na to, że obrona Verdaru zakończy się fiaskiem. Rozdział 4 Nadzieja zniknęła. Nie było szans na wydostanie się z fortecy. Urnav bronił mechanizmu otwierajacego bramę, lecz wiedział, że zbyt długo się nie utrzyma. Matoranie rozbiegli się po twierdzy. Farvalix i Onirax walczyli z Craganami, a Mirgin leżał martwy na dnie morza. -Nigdy...nie...zwyciężymy..-wykrztusił Urnav. -Urnav, to nic nie da-powiedział Onirax.-Przestań bronic mechanizmu od bramy i chodź tutaj! Urnav pobiegł do przyjaciół, a Cragany do mechnizmu otwierajacego bramę. Zagrzytały łańcuchy, rozległ się huk. Brama została otwarta, a wtedy wszystkie potwory wlazły na dziedziniec i rozbiegły się po fortecy. Trójka Toa zostawiła swych wrogów i popędziła ratowac Matoran. Niektórzy Matoranie pochowali się w skrytkach. Inna grupa dzielnie strzelała w Cragany miotaczami. Jeszcze inni w panice uciekali przed wrogami. -Musimy zagonic Cragany na główny dziedziniec-rozkazał Farvalix. -Po co?-spytał Urnav. -Mam plan-odrzekł dowódca drużyny. -Ci, którzy są w skrytkach, niech w nich zostaną!-krzyknął Onirax. Trzech Toa rozbiegło się po twierdzy, za pomocą mocy żywiołów zaganiając Cragany na dziedziniec główny. Farvalix szepnął coś do towarzyszy, po czym krzyknął: -Teraz! Toa połączyli moce swoich żywiołów, tworząc trzęsienie ziemi. Zaniepokojeni wrogowie uciekali przed trzęsieniem. Wtedy grupa stworzyła zaporę i zasłoniła za jej pomocą otwartą bramę. Cragany były już poza twierdzą. -Dobra robota-rzekł Farvalix.-Odzyskaliśmy przewagę. I wtedy Toa usłyszeli, jak Cragany rzucają w bramę wszystkim, czym się da, oraz uderzają w nią z całej siły. Zapora trzeszczała. W końcu pojawiło się na niej pęknięcie. Toa stworzyli kolejną zaporę, która i tak zaraz pękła. Tworzyli coraz to nowe i nowe, aż w końcu ich moce żywiołów był wyczerpane. Prawdziwa brama natomiast była wyrwana - to robota Craganów. -Wdarcie się do twierdzy jest tylko kwestią czasu-rzekł Farvalix, po czym krzyknął:-Do jaskiń! Rozdział 5 Matoranie pobiegli do jaskiń. Przed wejściem stanęło trzech Toa. Jednak nic nie było słychac. Groty znajdowały się w górze, która była zachodnim murem twierdzy. Wejście do jaskin znajdowało się w pewnej wieży. Wszyscy trwali w ciszy, w labiryncie jakiń. Matoranie usiedli, drżąc ze strachu i szeptem rozmawiając między sobą. -Czy jaskiniami da się prześsc na drugą stronę góry?-zapytał szeptem Urnava Matoranin, który wymyślił pułapkę wypuszczającą Kikanalo na wrogów. -Niestety nie-odpowiedział szeptem Urnav.- Kiedyś dało się to zrobic, lecz kilka lat temu, z powodu trzęsienia ziemi, tylne wyjście się zawaliło. Moją mocą żywiołu umiałbym je otworzyc, lecz moja moc jest wyczerpana. A, zaraz, ja cię skądś poznaję...czemu nie użyłeś swojej pułapki? -Zostawiłem ją na krytyczną chwilę-odpowiedział Matoranin. -Teraz trwa właśnie krytyczna chwila! -Mój pilot nie działa z takiej odległości. -Posłuchaj...yyy... -Miris. -Posłuchaj, Miris, twój wynalazek nie ma sensu! Niby tak dobrze zrobiony, a w ogóle nam się nie przydał! I ty myślisz, ze jesteś wynalazcą? Miris oddalił się i usiadł na kamieniu, chowając twarz w rękach. I wtedy ciszę przerwał dźwięk, taki, jaki wydawają Cragany. -Wyruszam na zwiady-oznajmił Onirax, otwierając ukryte wejście i wychodząc. Po chwili wrócił, mówiąc: -Nie jest dobrze. Zredukowaliśmy ich liczbę, to prawda, lecz jesteśmy otoczeni. Nie możemy wyjśc. Rozdział 6 Rozległ się kolejny krzyk Cragana. I kolejny, coraz bliższy. Widocznie byli tuż obok drzwi do jaskini, te jednak były ukryte. -Nie możemy tu trwac w niekonczonośc-zdecydował Urnav.-Te tępe bestie myślą, że wszyscy rozpłynęlśsmy się w powietrzu. -Wykorzystajmy ich "inteligencję"-uśmiechnął się Farvalix. Wtedy grota zatrzęsła się. Z góry zaczęły powoli i miejscami spadac kamienie, na szczęście nie trafiając w Matoran. -Odzyskałem już częśc mocy żywiołu, ale umiem tylko tymczasowo to zatrzymac-rzekł Urnav.-Tymczasem Farvalix i Onirax muszą odbic wieżę i zamknąc drogę. Gdy to się stanie - bo któryś Matoranin, może na przykład Miris-tu zerknął katem oka na Matoranina-zawoła mnie, gdy wieża będzie wolna. Wtedy Matoranie przejdą do wieży, a za nimi ja. -Genialny plan-przyznał Farvalix.-Onirax, chodź. W imię Verdaru! Przez chwilę nasłuchiwali przy wejściu, a gdy zorientowali się, że za ukrytym wejściem nie ma żadnych Craganów, wyskoczyli i przymknęli wrota - pozostawała tylko cienka szpara, przez którą wyglądał Miris. -Za Verdar!-krzyknęli Toa i rzucili się na wrogów. -Pamiętaj-rzekł Farvalix, robiac obrót i przecinając kilku przeciwników.-Że nieważne, czy ich zabijesz czy nie, ważne, żeby oswobidzisz wieżę. -Ale i tak dobrze będzie, jeśli ich zabiję-mruknął Onirax. Po zabiciu kilkunastu przeciwników stwierdzili, że na trzecim piętrze nie ma już wrogów. Zbiegli po schodach. Dotarli na drugie piętro. Była to zbrojownia. Jednak tępe Cragany nie widziały w zbrojach zbytniej wartości. Z powodu braku Craganów ruszyli na pierwsze piętro, po cichu skradając się. Przyczaili się za progiem. Onirax był niezwykle mądry i znał kilka obcych języków, w tym język Craganów. Zrozumiał ich rozmowę: -Wyparowali. Czyli że twierdza jest nasza. -Tak. Jeśli nikt stamtąd nie wraca, to znaczy, że nikt tam nie poszedł, to znaczy, że nie ma tam nic wartościowego. To pewnie zbrojownia. -A po co nam zbroje? Mamy rozum! Żaden Toa go nie ma, dlatego każdy Toa potrzebuje zbroi. Onirax uśmiechnął się i słuchał dalej. -A co do Toa, jeśli widzę więcej niż jednego, to mówi się na ich "Toe"? -"Toe"? Nie, nie ma takiego słowa. Zawsze i nieodmiennie mówi się "Toa". -Aha. TOA! Wszystkie Cragany popatrzyły na próg, lecz Onirax i Farvalix w porę się schowali. -Tam nic nie ma! -Jest! -Udowodnię, że jest! I podszedł do progu. -No to popatrzcie. Dwójka Toa. Onirax i Fravalix szybko załatwili Cragany i pobiegli na parter. Było tam dwóch napastników, którzy zaraz zginęli. Toa przypomnieli sobie, że jest jeszcze szczyt wieży. Po drodze Farvalix powiedział do Mirisa "wychodźcie". Na górze był tylko jeden Cragan, któremu Farvalix odciął głowę. Gdy Toa wrócili na trzecie piętro, spotkali tam wszystkich Matoran. Rozdział 7 Toa wrócili na parter, gdzie zabarykadowali drzwi swoimi żywiołami. Potem poszli na trzecie piętro, a tam, oprócz Matoran, był także Urnav. -Dobra robota-rzekł Urnav.-Odbiliśmy wieżę, i teraz Cragany myślą, że ich towarzysze mają to miejsce pod kontrolą. Ale po co nam to? Skoro już prawie całkowicie odzyskaliśmy swoje moce żywiołów, to może otworzymy przejście na drugą stronę góry i uciekniemy? -Właściwie można by to zrobic-podsumował Farvalix.-Jednak musimy wysłac zwiadowcę, by sprawdził, czy po drugiej stronie góry nie ma Craganów. Proponuję wysłac Urnava. -Tak uczynię-poinformował Urnav i pobiegł w stronę jaskini. Przed chwilą przeszło przez nią trzęsienie ziemi, ale ja usunę wszystkie kamienie. Po chwili wrócił i oznajmił: -Otoczyli górę! -Czyli jesteśmy w potrzasku-mruknął Onirax. -Nie do końca-zaprotestował Farvalix.-Jeden, wielki kontratak. Wszyscy żyjący Verdarczycy. Pokonamy Craganów. -I tak będziemy miec tylko tysiąc mieszkańców, tylu dotarło do twierdzy-dodał Miris.-A poza tym, chociaż zredukowaliśmy liczbę Craganów do chyba dziesięciu tysięcy, i tak będą miec dziesięsiokrotną przewagę liczebną. -I w tym nasz kłopot-podsumował Urnav. Przesiedzieli tak w wieży, pogrążeni w myślach. W końcu usłyszeli, jak coś dobija się do drzwi. Brama pękła. Ktoś dostał się do środka. Toa pobiegli na dół. Zobaczyli pięciu Craganów. Ci, na widok Toa, chcieli wybiec z pomieszczenia, ale Urnav przeskoczył ich i uniemożliwił drogę. Oni rzucili się do przodu, na schody. Minęli Matoran obojętnie i pobiegli na szczyt wieży. Zeskoczyli z niej, ale gdy skakali, Toa zastrzelili ich. Inne Cragany, widząc tę scenę, patrzyli się raz na martwych, raz na wieżę, aż wreszcie ruszyli w stronę kryjówki Verdarczyków. Toa jednak udało się ich ewakuowac do jaskiń. Jednak kiedy byli w jaskini, Onirax usłyszał głos jakiegoś Cragana: -Popatrz, znalazłem ukryte drzwi! -Brawo! Może za nimi jest coś wartościowego? -UCIEKAJMY!-krzyknął Onirax. Wszyscy rzucili się w głąb groty. Drzwi otwarły się. -Toa!-krzyknął jakiś Cragan. Rozdział 8 Wszyscy rozbiegli się po jaskini. Farvalix, Urnav i Onirax stanęli przy bramie. -Chodźcie, Cragany!-krzyknął Urnav.-Bym mógł zemścic się za Mirgina! Potwory, zdenerwowane, pobiegły w w stronę Toa. Ci odpierali ciosy. Zaraz potem wieża stała pusta. -Chodźcie-powiedział do Matoran Farvalix. Wyszli na teren wieży. -Ja i Urnav zrobimy barykadę-zaproponował Onirax.-Tymczasem Farvalix będzie pilnował matoran. Toa Grawitacji pokiwał głową. Pozostali Toa dotarli na parter. Pół godziny trwało, zanim zdążyli stworzyc bardzo trwałą blokadę. Wrócili na górę. -Dobrze-rzekł Farvalix.-Teraz ja sprawdzę, czy na górze jeszcze kogoś nie ma. Ledwie to powiedział, ze schodów na górę zeszło tuzin Craganów. Wszyscy Matoranie chcieli schowac się za Toa, ale Miris poślizgnął się i upadł, a jeden z wrogów przyłożył do niego włócznię. ''-Ruth se khirn fen Cragane?-''zapytał w swoim języku jeden z Craganów. Znaczyło to "Ktoś z was zna Cragański?". ''-Dil uns-''odrzekł Onirax po Cragańsku. Znaczyło to "Tak, ja". Cragan powiedział, że albo jeden z jeg towarzyszy będzie mógł przejśc i powiadomic swoich pobratymców, albo Miris zginie. -Róbcie, co chcecie-rozkazał Farvalix. Jeden z Craganów odciagnął od Mirisa włócznię. Grupa poszła dalej. Gdy wrogowie szli po schodach, Farvalix i Urnav pognali za przeciwnikami i ich pokonali. Rozdział 9 Trzech Toa i tysiąc Matoran znajdowali się na trzecim poziomie wieży. -Wystarczy, by jeden Cragan się o nas dowiedział i powiedział to swoim towarzyszom, i wtedy...-rzekł Miris.-a poza tym nie mozemy wiecznie ślęczec w tej wieży. -Wiem-wyjaśnił Farvalix.-Dlatego planuję odwet. Wielki odwet. Wyjdźmy z wiezy. Brama stoi otworem. -Ruszajmy!-powiedzieli jednocześnie Urnav i Onirax.-Za Verdar! Toa wstali, lecz Matoranie nie chcieli się ruszyc z miejsc. -A wam o co teraz chodzi?-spytał Urnav. -No wiecie...-wyjaśnił Miris.-To bardzo niebezpieczne... -Mamy inny wybór?-spytał Onirax. Te proste słowa przekonały wszystkich. -Kilku Matoran zostanie i zajmie się rannymi-rozkazał Farvalix i ruszył do boju. Na czele trójki Toa Matoranie zbiegli ze schodów. Urnav i Onirax zdjęli zaporę. Trzej dowódcy pobiegli na wrogów, a za nimi wylewała się armia Matoran. Była akurat pełnia księżyca. Gwiazdy jasno świeciły. W fortecy Verdaru trwała walka. Toa wymyślili plan akcji. Wypłoszyli wszystkich Craganów z fortecy. Toa i Matoranie stanęli w bramie. Farvalix wyszedł przed swój oddział i odwrócił sie plecami do wrógów, patrząc na sojuszników. Powedział: -Nadeszła godzina sądu. Wiem, trudno jest stawic czoło wielkiej armii wroga, ale czy mamy inny wybór? Cragany zajęły cały Verdar. Na szczęście wszystkie ich siły zajęte są fortecą. Zniszczenie tej armii uratuje nasz kraj. Tu popatrzył pogardliwie na Cragany. -Wystarczy nam jedno zwyciestwo-ciagnął Toa Grawitacji.-Do wolności. Wolnośc do wspaniały dar. Lecz czasem trudny do osiągnięcia. Lecz zawsze możliwy. Wolnośc Verdaru jest dla nas w zasięgu ręki, jeśli nie liczyc dziesięciu tysiecy Craganów. Za wolnośc! -Za wolnośc!-krzyknęli Onirax i Urnav. -Za wolnośc!-krzykneli jednocześnie wszyscy Matoranie. Rozdział 10 Armia Verdarczyków pognała przed bramę. Sunęli na wroga z niezwykłą szybkością. Gdy byli już blisko, Miris nacsinął jakiś przycisk na pilocie. Otwarł się dół i wyleciało z niego całe stado Kikanalo. Rahi poleciały na wrogów i zabiły sporą grupę, po czym pognały przed siebie i zniknęły za wzgórzem. Tymczasem armię Verdarczyków dzieliło od wrogów kilkadziesiąt metrów. Cragany też biegły na wrogów. Obaj sunęli z zawrotną prędkością. -Patrzcie!-zawołał Miris, pokazując palcem wzgórze zza niego wyleciało stado Kikanalo. -Coś musiało je spłoszyc-powiedział do siebie szeptem Farvalix.-Tylko co? Po chwili jednak na horyzoncie pojawiło się wschodzące słońce. Kikanalo, które pognały z powrotem na przeciwników, zostały wybite, jednak wcześniej zabiły wielu Craganów. Dwie armie dzieliło już niewiele metrów, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na wzgórze. Tam, gdzie wschodziło słońce, stał Mirgin! -Wróciłem!-krzyknął Toa Powietrza i pobiegł w stronę Craganów. Zza niego wyłoniła się armia Matoran i Toa z Metru-Nui. Cragany stały niezdecydowane, patrzac się to na Verdarczyków, to na Metruan, oraz wpadając w pułapki zastawione kilka dni - dzis zdawało się: lata temu - przez Matoran. Kilkanaście wpadło do rowu, który wykopał Miris dla Kikanalo, a Onirax ten rów zamknął. Cragany miotały się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, patrząc się na sunącą na nich od strony zamku Verdarczyków i na nadchodzący ze wzgórza legion Metruan. Wybrali Verdarczyków, gdyż ci byli mniej liczebni, lecz tylko kwestią czasu było, zanim druga armia ich dopadła. -Craganom tylko wydawało się, że mnie pokonali-uśmiechnął sie Mirgin.-Byłem tylko nieprzytomny, później jednak oprzytomniałem i ruszyłem po wsparcie do Metru-Nui! Dwie armie zmiażdżyły Craganów. Ci, którzy wpadli w dół, zostali przez Toa użyci jako kukły treningowe. -Nie wierzę, że oblężenie Verdaru przez Craganów się nie powiodło!-krzyknął Farvalix. Kilkunastu Craganów w panice rzuciło sie na pobliską polanę, jednak z tamtej strony osaczyli ich Mertuanie. Cragany w panice rzucili sie na ziemię. Onirax z ich mowy wywnioskował, że poddają się. Oni także zostali użyci jako kukły treningowe. Oblężenie się powiodło. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Trylogia Verdar